French Fries and Onion Rings: Second in the Passion Series
by 8Crazy8
Summary: Kid and Maka go on their first date. An accident might make them closer than they think. Based off of my senpai's idea. And yes I know that it's a very weird title, it was also my senpai's idea. KiMa/ KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

French fries and onion rings.

7:30 pm (right before the time for Kid's date with Maka)

"AHHH! My eyelashes are asymmetrical!" Kid screamed, rapidly trying to fix them.

"Kid no one, not even the symmetry-queen herself is going to notice that your eyelashes are asymmetrical!" Liz was telling him loudly as he wasn't paying attention to her due to his OCD taking over.

"Hee Hee Hee! Kid-kun is silly!" Patty giggled.

"Why yes he is Patty. Why don't you go watch your giraffe documentary?" Liz asked trying to get her to leave so Kid could have his space.

"Okays!" Patty said as she ran down stairs. Kid was still ranting.

"Of course she will notice! Obviously she loves symmetry just look at her!"

"Maka is symmetrical but I'm sure she will love you no matter if you are symmetrical or not." Liz said, trying to calm him.

"I guess your right Liz." Kid muttered, finally getting his senses back. "But if she hates me it's all your fault." Kid laughed jokingly.

Liz laughed then said. "It'll be fine Kid! Now you better hurry because you're going to be late if you don't, your ranting took a long time!" With a final check in the mirror he was off with good luck behind him and a hopeful future in front of him.

Maka' POV

7:30 pm

"Oh My Gosh!" Maka said to herself, I'm going on a date with the man of my dreams. "I have to make sure that I'm perfectly symmetrical for him or he'll freak!"

I immediately started to fix my dress. The yellow and green sundress was perfectly symmetrical and I new the form fitting top part flattered my hourglass figure. I adjusted my pigtails so that their now slightly curled form hung framing the sides of my face I looked in the mirror smiling at the face staring back at me. I looked at the clock. "7:58?! I have to meet Kid outside!" I slipped on my white sandals, they had only about two inches of heel so I should be eye-to-eye with Kid. I walked out to the living room to show Soul my outfit.

"Damn, are you trying to get laid?" He said in reply to my twirl. He recently 'Came out of the the closet' so to say. So I knew that he was _not_ jealous. He and Black*Star had all the love they needed, there was no room for jealousy. "You look cute Maka! If I was straight I would probably try to rape you with that outfit on!" He said as he flashed that shark-tooth smile at her.

"MAKAAAA-CHOP!" I yelled as I hit him with the closest book I could get my hands on. The indentation in his head gave me satisfaction as he fell to the floor and with that I skipped outside to meet Kid.

Kid's POV

"Right on time." I said to myself as she walked outside, not really noticing her radiance as she locked the door behind her. When I actually looked directly at her my nose felt the need to have a period. Blood splattered on the sidewalk and I quickly grabbed my handkerchief and wiped my nose, luckily nothing got on my clothes. "SO many hormones!"

"Kid! Are you okay?!" She screamed. I looked up, her beauty hitting my eyes like a punch to the face.

"There goes my nose again." And my sanity I thought to myself, I don't think I can go through everything she has planned if she keeps looking at me like that.

"Kid?" She asked hesitantly, blushing as she did so.

"Yes ma'm?" I asked hoping that she would at least give a giggle. And giggle she did. Her eyes shining as she said

"Why don't we go somewhere, maybe it'll help your little...problem." nodding to my handkerchief-covered nose.

"That sounds great, where do you want to go?" I asked, getting the rest of the blood off my nose, folding the handkerchief then placing it into my pocket.

Maka's POV

"Surprise me." I said, still blushing from the thought of getting his blood pumping so much that it made his nose bleed.

"Okay, do you want to eat first or go somewhere else first?" He questioned me as he slipped me that beautiful small smile of his. I thought for a moment then said "Why don't we go somewhere first? You choose." I wanted to see where he liked to go.

"Hmm, want to go to the Gardens? They're near this really good restaurant that way we can just walk over when we are done." That sounds awesome!

"Yeah! That sounds perfect!"


	2. The Gardens

Normal POV

They walked to the Gardens, as they were about halfway there Kid slipped his hand in Maka's.

Maka's POV

'Holy Crap! He's holding my hand! Even better, voluntarily! I can't believe this!' I thought to myself. I gave his warm hand a gentle squeeze to let him know that I enjoyed this. He gave me a gentle squeeze in return.

Kid's POV

Finally, we're holding hands! Plus, she let me do this without a hitch, even a gentle squeeze. Doesn't that mean she's okay with it? "You okay? I mean it was kind of a big step, I mean if you-" She silenced me with her finger "It's fine Kid, I…uh…actually…um…I actually like it." "Really?" I asked surprised, jeez, where is the girl that dad warned me about? Wait, a beautiful thought crossed my mind, just what if, what if, she liked me? I looked over at her a small smile was on her face; she seemed to be enjoying herself. Well, I'm still on thin ice, got to be careful.

Maka' POV

It was harder to say that I liked him holding my hand then I thought. Oh, I guess we're here. It's wonderful, I gasped at the sight. The Gardens were completely lit up with these soft glowing lights, the smell of the flowers powerful in the air. I turned to him and said "Isn't it beautiful? It smells so good!" Wait, I've gone here at night before and it didn't look like this before… what if he planned this? Did he go thru the trouble to make it this beautiful? Then I noticed that it was symmetrically arranged. Well, that proves it. "Um, Kid, did you set this up just for us?" I asked. The way he blushed told me all the information that I needed.

Kid's POV

I felt the blush creeping across my cheeks, infecting my ears on its way. "I-I-I, yes, I did this just in case we went here. I thought that you would like it." I was hoping that she would. I spent a good while out here trying to get it perfectly symmetrical, almost had quite a few breakdowns while I was at it. "I love it." She said quietly. "You do?" I asked, still nervous that she wouldn't. "Yes Kid, I love it, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." She told me while turning to look me in the eyes. "Except yourself of course." The words slipped out before I was able to control them. "Really?" She squeaked, the already present blush was growing darker. "Yes, you are beautiful, perfectly symmetrical, bubbly and just…" "Just what?" "The best lady I've ever met."

Normal POV

The two moved closer, faces now inches apart. It was obvious that the two were in love. Their hot breath washing over each other's faces. Passion was showing in their souls. The beauty of it all was almost too much to bear. "Kid" Maka whispered

"Maka" Kid whispered back to her. "I think I love you." Maka slipped into his ear. "I think that I love you too" Kid replied. With those words their embrace tightened.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka' POV

So close, so close, kiss me already please! I begged him in my head. I could smell his breath mints and the sweet scent of something else that I couldn't place. His hot breathed warmed my face in the cool spring night. My soul was light; it felt like I was flying. I pressed myself to him. His grip around my waist tightened, I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, a small smile placed delicately on his mouth. He looked fragile, open. He was in obvious bliss. His eyes fluttered open, his golden-rod eyes staring into mine, caressing my face. We moved impossibly moved closer; his face only centimeters away from mine. Fallin' for you by Colbie Caillat started to play in the background. It fit the mood so perfectly, so in place that we were swaying together to the music. "Maka" He whispered. "Kid" I responded. "Maka, I think that I love you." His words were my dreams come true. I snuggled closer to him. "I think I love you too." I whispered back.

Kid's POV

She does?! My mind went into overdrive. These words, those 6 words made him sure that he was truly in love. This girl, no this beautiful, wonderful young lady will be my wife someday. I need her. I looked down at her, snuggling my chest. I held her rocking her in place. She looked up at me; I swear that I could see her soul thru her eyes. Soon we were leaning in to kiss each other.

Normal POV

They whispered their words of love to each other; confessions from their hearts. They leaned into kiss, eyes closed. BEEP BEEP BEEP! An angry beeping noise filled the still air. "Shit!" The boy said as they jumped from their embrace. "We're late!" "To what?" The girl asked him. "To our dinner reservations. I planned them on the way here." A was blush infecting his face, the disease was infecting hers too. "Well, thank you but we better run if we're going to make it on time." The girl, Maka sputtered out.

Maka's POV

His watch scared the crap out of me; I wasn't expecting that. We might miss our dinner now. Even worse we were about to kiss! He was holding me, so tight, so very tight he was holding me. Goosebumps were rising all over my arms, the cool night air was rapidly taking away the warmth of his embrace. The Gardens were silent, the air filled with awkwardness. Kid summoned Beelzebub and told me "Get on." Seeing my hesitation he said "I will never let you fall." His words meant much more than he was saying. I took a step closer. The words 'I will never let you fall' were ringing in my ears, reassuring me of his truth. I sighed and stepped on.

Kid's POV

I stepped on Beelzebub behind Maka; wrapping my arms around her and placing my head on her shoulder. She leaned into my hug. Comforted by the fact that I was right behind her. When I told her that I would never let her fall I was serious. I wanted her to be in my arms forever. "I will never let go, I will never let you fall, I love you Maka." I whispered into her ear. Her response, "Kid, I have always loved you, ever since I saw you that day you came to class Crescent Moon. Your eyes have hypnotized me. You don't know how many times that I would dream of you. I didn't realize that I felt this strongly for you until now." These words filled my heart with joy. "As did I, my love was not realized until now too. Thank you." "Why are you thanking me?" "Because you love though I have many, many imperfections." A lone tear fell.

Then Beelzebub landed, rolling in front of the desired restaurant. "We're here." I said. With that we stepped off.


	4. Kid's rage

Third Person POV

"WHAT THE H*LL DO YOU MEAN THAT OUR RESERVATION WAS CANCELLED?!" Kid screamed at the poor lady who ran the lobby.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry sir i-i-i-t's just that you were late, our restaurant has a t-t-twenty minute reservation policy… at twenty minutes we gave your table away to someone who was waiting."

"I PUT DOWN DEATH THE KID AS THE NAME! DID I NOT? TELL ME DID I NOT?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE SHINIGAMA'S SON? PLEASE TELL ME WHO-" Kid chocked as a small hand unexpectantly pulled on the back of his collar making him stop in mid-sentence.

"KID! Stop it look at that poor lady which you have scared about half to death! Now, say that you are sorry and it better be pretty d*mn sincere or I WILL walk the rest of the way home by myself." Maka yelled at the red-faced boy who was taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Maka I didn't want us to lose our dinner… I guess I kinda went over-board, didn't I?

"Yes you did. Now. Apologize. NOW I SAID!"

"YES M'AM!" He turned to the lady at the front desk, chuckling lightly at the scene in front of her. "Please accept my apologies, I will repay you in some way… ah ha!" He pulls out his wallet and lays $ 88.88 on the counter. "Here you go, eighty-eight dollars and eighty-eight cents, spend it wisely!"

"You recovered fast," Maka told him as they walked thru the crowd of frightened people that were in the front of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I REALLY didn't want you to leave."

Maka giggled then said "Obviously! Any-who I know this really good diner just down the street. I didn't really want to eat anywhere fancy anyway. It's usually not too crowded so we should have the place to ourselves, especially this late at night. Your ranting took a while!"

"Here, get on." Kid told Maka as he summoned Beelzebub from his hand. Maka gave him a look of apprehension, then a look of exasperasion.

"Okay, just as long as you hold me the same way you did last time!" I gave her a warm smile and held her waist tightly.

"Here we go." They looked at each other then they soared into the night sky.

**AN: Sorry it took so long! So many things happening! Stay with me folks you'll be pleased!**


	5. SOOOOOOWWYYY! X(

**Hey Guys! I am suuuper-duuuuper sorry that I havn't updated! I'm in the middle of a move so I have to use a library computer and I totally don't have my files for my story with me *STUPIDITY AT MAX MODE IS ON*! But TRUST me I will totally make it up to you with an awesome final chapter in a couple of weeks. I know what you guys can do! Suggest a name for the next story in the Passion series! Reference News: First In The Passion Series for a list of names you can't use. Thank you! And again I'm SUPER-DUPER SORRY!**


End file.
